


Dance In The Spider's Web

by SakuraSweet182



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Original Character, Angel Dust/Original Female Character, Canon Character/Original Character, Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Cherri and Vaggie being good and supportive friends, F/M, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series) - Freeform, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character/Canon Character - Freeform, Pansexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Angel Dust, Yandere Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSweet182/pseuds/SakuraSweet182
Summary: (Sorry about deleting the previous version of this story I was going through some things and got a bit reckless)This is for my Yandere Angel concept. This Story is OC x canon and Viv said we can ship whatever we want and I have absolutely no problem with him being canonically gay. I do OC x canon for fun yes but I also do it for comfort and Angel is my comfort character. In my own little fanon world outside of canon my version of Angel Dust is pansexual. Okay! With that out of the way I hope you enjoy the story. I only own my oc Kandi Pop(Isabelle or Izzy) and Shawn(or Axell). The rest of the characters belong to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 9





	1. How It Starts

Cherri Bomb was coming back from getting a Slushie to quench her thirst when she found her. Her friend Kandi soaking wet and and shivering. She took her back to her house and got her wrapped up in a towel. "What the hell happened t you?!" The cyclops demon asked worriedlily. "It was him. I thought he was gone but I... I was so wrong.” Kandi said in a fearful tone he body still shaking from the cold air. ”Who?” Cherri asked confused. “My fucking ex.” Cherri called Angel and told him to come over. When he did Cherri told him about the situation. He was beyond angry. He wanted to find the bastard who dared to hurt her. But Kandi never mentioned any names. She didn’t really want to talk about it. Later on that day Angel took her to the Happy Hotel where she was given a room to stay in until she felt safe to go back to her house and fresh clothes by Charlie. Angel also told Vaggie about what happened. She too was mortified but at the same time not that surprised because it was hell after all. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t pissed. Outside of hotel work Vaggie and Kandi were somewhat friends. They both met each other at a mall when a male demon was harassing Vaggie. Kandi used her magic to scare the demon off and Vaggie thanked her and they exchanged numbers after a short conversation they exchanged numbers. While everyone else decided to let it be Angel couldn’t. He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to find out who this motherfucker was. When it became night time Angel was in the line of a fast food restaurant. He luckily had enough money left over from his “services” to buy at least two meals. He wanted to get Kandi something since she hadn’t been eating anything. When it was finally his turn he ordered two burgers, two large cokes with extra fries to go. He then sat at one of the tables to wait for his orders. He got out his phone and texted the brown skinned demoness. He smiled at his contact name he had set for her. Pixie with the pink heart emoji with the lollipop and candy emojis on both sides of her names. He called her that because to him he was just like on. She could fly and she was little(compared to him at least).

Angel: You doin’ okay toots?

Pixie: Yeah. I guess so. 15 minutes ago I asked Husk if he purrs like a real cat and he told me to fuck off

Angel: lmao

Pixie: Where are you at anyway? I asked Charlie and Vaggie where you were and they said you left,

Angel: It’s a surprise~

He put the winky face emoji at the end of it. 

Pixie: Oh really? Well knowing you you’re not gonna tell me. Welp I’m gonna go take a shower Bye

Angel: See ya toots~ 

Angel exited out the texting app and decided to see what was going on on social media. He was just about to click on Hellstagram when he was startled at the loud bang of the restaurant’s doors being opened. His body jumped at the sound. ‘The hell?!’ He thought. He looked up and saw a group of three demons all dressed in punk like clothing storm in. “Who the hell are these guys?” He whispered to himself. The one in front of the other two (presumably the ring leader) being a purple demon with a dragon like tail with a green underside. He was bald and had three green horns on his head. The two demons behind him were both wolf demons. The demons were cackling like hyenas. “OI! SHRIMP!” The male imp behind the cash register screamed and jumped at the purple demons voice. Once they closer the shooter imp leaned back out of fear. “Where’s my damn money?” The leader asked in an angry tone. “B-But you s-said I had until the end of the week!” The imp stuttered. The green horned demon slammed his fist on the counter causing the smaller demon to scream again. “Well we changed our fucking minds! Now cough it up!” He made a gimme motion with his hand. “But I‘ll get fired-“ “I SAID COUGH IT UP!” The imp quickly opened the cash register and handed the taller demon five twenty dollar bills. The green horned demon grabbed the money out of the Imp’s trembling hand. ‘They must be in some kind of gang’, Angel thought. “Oh! And one more thing. Me and the boys are thirsty. Give us three large Coca-Colas.” The imp quickly ran to the back and came with three large drinks five minutes later and blacked the drinks on the counter. The demons then walked over to a table behind Angie. He looked back down at his phone just in time for them to not notice him staring. ‘Dickheads.’ He thought. As he started to actually look on his phone their conversation was just white noise to him.

“Hell yeah man! And her face when we threw her into the water! Priceless!”

That snapped him out of his thoughts. This could just be a coincidence... right?

“HAHA! Yeah! Bitch thought she could escape me in death with a name like- whst was it? Candy cane? Lollipop? Whatever. Her new name still couldn’t hide her from me. I mean she was the one who killed me after all.”

Okay. That WAS NOT a coincidence.

“Why’d she kill you man?”

“Bitch caught me about to sleep with her roommate. She got mad and threw a temper tantrum. And by that I mean she beat up both to death with a baseball bat because I wanted someone that was actually pretty.”

“She sounds like one of those whiney girls that complains about how you never do anything for her.”

“She was actually!”

The trio laughed as if they had just told a funny joke. ‘So this was the ex that Kandi was talking about.’ He thought. 

“And the way she used to dress was so childish! She looked like one of those pastel goth anime girls.”

“Don’t tell me she was a weeb.”

“Oh she was.”

“PFFFT No way bro!”

Angel’s anger continued to grow with every word that came out of their mouths.

“She also has WAY too many mental health issues! I remember she would have lots of mental breakdowns, depressive episodes and panic and or anxiety attacks. She was on meds for it but it was annoying as hell! Saying she had problems was an understatement.”

Angel’s hand clenched his phone tightly. Angel was no stranger to mental health. With his past life having to hide his sexuality from his homophobic father and older brother to the abuse Val puts him through on the daily. Mental health was no laughing matter. “Neurotypical Jackasses.” He whispered under his breath as he continued to listen.

“Was she easy? She sounds easy.“

“Yeah she was! I never even wanted to date her in the first place. The only reason I did was because I felt sorry for her. For six whole months I had to put up with her shit. But there were times where I smacked her around a bit when she got on my nerves!”

“Serves her right!”

“I mean as if anyone especially down here could love someone like her anyway.”

The trio laughed as if he had just told the punch line to some sick joke. Oh wait. The rest of their conversation was white noise to him now. Angel was beyond pissed. So it was them. The demons didn’t really look that intimidating. But then again Ange himself was 8 feet tall and Kandi wasn’t even small like nifty but he could clearly see how his height difference probably would’ve intimidated her. Whatever that guy did to her when she was alive must’ve been horrible. Kandi never really told anyone about her past. He has asked her aunt Willow who was an Overlord one time but she refused to protect Kandi’s privacy. Either way these bastards should get what they deserve for-

“Order number #8 for an Angel Dust?”

Angel was suddenly snapped out of by his name being called. He got up from his seat and went to the counter. Angel used three of his multiple limbs to grab the bags and drinks. He used on of his free hands to reach into his purse and placed the money on the counter. “Thank you come again.” The imp said in a depressed tone. Angel responded with an, “Mhm” and walked out of the restaurant with a scowl on his face.

Angel and Kandi were currently on her bed watching a movie on Voxflix while eating their food. Kandi took a sip of her drink. “Is this really the ‘surprise’ you were talking about?” Kandi asked, clearly talking about the food. “Aww babe don’t look at me like that. I got your favorite didn’t I?” Kandi rolled her eyes. “Yeah I guess so.” Kandi muttered. “Aww come on Pixie ya know ya love me~.” Angel said before placing his chin on her head and pulling her smaller frame close. Kandi’s face heated up. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t grown an attraction to the fluff demon. She loved the way he dressed in both feminine clothing masculine clothing. The way he looks in make up and drag. The way he performs on the stage. His cocky yet charming and flirty persona. His smooth New York accented voice. The way he shot guns and fought on the battlefield. He seemed like an asshole just like every other sinner se came across at first but once she got to know him a little better thanks to Cherri she saw that he wasn’t actually that bad. That his whole persona was just a coverup for his image. Him being a pornstar after all. Kandi had no idea how this started it just came out of nowhere. But she wasn’t going to tell him that. “B-Buzz off idiot.” “Nah~.” Besides. How could someone glamorous like him fall for a someone lowly like her. Angel himself was enjoying the moment until he thought back to those thugs at the restaurant. He suddenly herd Kandi’s phone start to ring. “Excuse me. I gotta take this.” “Alright.” He released her and she got out the bed and went into the hallway. He paused the movie and waited. Not even five minutes later his curiosity got the better of him and he peeked out into the hallway. Kandi was standing eight feet away from the door with her back turned. Her voice was shaking as she spoke. “P-Please.” She said in a frightened tone. Who was she talking too? “Sh-Shawn leave me the fuck alone! You’ve done enough especially while we were alive! Y-You have had your f-fun j-just... N-No I’m not fucking crying!” She sniffled. "Just leave me alone!” She started to sob in between the rest of the call. Angel’s claws dig into the door frame. Both of his eyes started to glow and his fangs started to protrude out of his mouth. He started to growl. He was beyond angry but he had to keep himself under control. Angel slipped back into the room before Kandi noticed and sat back on the bed. He placed their leftover food in the bags they came in and placed said bags on a nearby desk. Ten minutes later Kandi came back in the room. Just as he suspected. She really had been crying. She looked shaken up. But she was trying to hide it. “Hey... uhm sorry I took so long I-“ “Don’t fucking lie to me toots.” It was silent for a moment. Kandi was stunned. How? How had he heard her conversation? She made sure to get faraway from the door. Was he eavesdropping? She opened her mouth to say something but all she could stutter out was, “I-I...” before her voice trailed off. “Kandi. What the hell is goin' on?”


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandi refuses to tell him what happened so Angie takes things into his own hands(and with the help of Cherri too).

It was silent for a moment. Kandi opened her mouth but no sound came out so she closed it right after. "Angel I... I'd rather not talk about it." She finally spoke. "You ain't getting out of this. Tell me what the fuck happened and who the hell this Shawn guy is." "No." "C'mon toots-" "No Angel." Kandi said more firmly this time. "Angel please. I really don't wanna talk about this... at least... not right now." Angel was frustrated but at the same time he understands. When it comes to his past and present he has a hard time opening up as well. Hell he hasn't even told Kandi yet. Only Cherri knows. But he really did want to help her. And if anyone messes with those close to Angel then they mess with him too. Angel sighed. "Okay. Whateva ya say." "Thanks. But...can I crash with you for tonight? I don't wanna be alone tonight." "Sure." Angel gave her a cocky smirk. "Ya know. If ya want I could provide you with something to..." He used his second set of arms to puff up his chest fluff. "Take the edge off." He finished. Kandi rolled her eyes. "You try anything or I'll break your knees." Angel pointed two finger guns at her. "Noted." He said.

It was a typical night in pentagram city. Yelling, murder, stealing, ect. The usual. While Kandi was fast asleep in his bed, he quietly snuck out of the hotel. The spider demon used his long legs jumping from apartment roof to apartment roof until he finally stopped on a roof that the person he was looking for was standing on. Her back was turned to him. The cyclops demoness turned around to face him. "Good to see you again Angie!" Cherri exclaimed. "So why did you want to meet up?" She asked. Before he had left, he called Cherri and told her to meet him on top of the apartment building she lived in. "I wanna find the bastard that did this to her. I want you to help me." Cherri was confused for a second but she soon knew what he meant. "Oh. Well how are we gonna find him anyway? We don't even know who these guys are." Angel smiled evilly as an idea popped into his head. He took out his phone and dialed the number to the same fast food place he ordered food for him and Kandi the previous day. "I know. But I know someone who does." Angel placed the phone to his ear. "What are you doing?" Cherri asked. Angel chuckled. "I'm makin' a delivery."


	3. The Investigation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Cherri work together to gather info and Kandi gets a late night phone call.

Trigger Warning: undressing elements, and violence and assault elements

A red delivery car pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Out of the car came a male imp with two brown paper bags containing food. When he answered the delivery call he could have a sworn that the caller sounded familiar but brushed it off. He sighed. Luckily the amount of money that Axell took wasn't enough for him to get fired. He had been dealing with the triple horned demon for about three months now. He made the mistake of getting into debt with him. When he got to the right address he knocked on the door twice. But before he could knock on it a third time, the door suddenly swung open. Four pairs of pink gloved arms stretched out from the doorway and grabbed the smaller male demon. The imp screamed as he was pulled into the dark apartment. The door was then slammed shut and locked.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Kandi stirred as she was awoken from her peaceful slumber. She sat up in the bed and looked over to her nightstand where her cell phone resided. She reached out and picked it up. The feeling of dread overcame her as soon as she saw the number.

_It was him._

Her phone stopped ringing for a moment, but shortly after it started ringing once again. Kandi didn't know what to do. Her arm started to tremble.

Should she answer?

Should she not answer?

Her phone stopped ringing but then she got a text message. _'_

_Answer me bitch I know you're awake_

Her phone rang again. Kandi's lips quivered as she raised her other shaky hand to press the green answer icon and brought the device to her ear.

"H-Hel-"

"Hello Izzy~"

Kandi cringed at that nickname. It reminded her of her full name. Her old self that she left behind long ago. It reminded her of how he treated her horribly when they were both alive.

"W-What do y-you want Sh-Shawn?" She whispered, her voice quivering.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Ya know. To make sure you have not told anyone."

"N-No! I didn't I swear!" She whisper-yelled. "Very good. You know what will happen if you do right. I have all those pictures after all."

_''NO! LET GO! LET GO!" Kandi screamed as two hellhounds held her by her arms ass she struggled to break free. When she felt them slightly loosen their grip she instantly jumped up and tried to fly away but one of them grabbed her tail. She flapped her wings as fast as she could but to no avail. She yelped as she was yanked back down onto the hard ground face first. The two hell hounds tied her wings and wrists together tightly. A third demon held onto her tail and was pulled back up off her stomach and held by her arms once more. She was trapped now. Her whole body felt so weak. Not even her magic was working. Must have been that pill that got shoved down her throat. "Great to see you again Izzy." Tears flowed down her pink freckled cheeks as her ex approached her._

_Shawn_

_"Well done boys! You got her pretty good!" Once he was close enough he kneeled down to her level._ _"How have you been? Its been awhile since uhm...oh yeah! SINCE YOU KILLED ME!"_

_Kandi flinched at his little outburst. She gritted her teeth. "Well it's your own fault you dick! If you hadn't cheated on me then we'd both still be alive! You left me on my birthday! MY BIRTHD-"_

_Shawn quickly pulled out a knife and placed it to her throat. She went silent. "Good girl Izzy. You always did misbehave when we were alive. Ugh and needy too."_

_Her tears continued to flow as memories started coming back. Shawn took the knife away from Kandi's throat and stood back up. "What should we do with her now boss?" Asked one of his goons. Shawn evilly smiled down at her. He took his phone from his pocket._

_"One of you. Lift up her shirt."_

_Before she had time to react, her crop top was lifted up revealing the rest of her cleavage in her bra. "No! Stop!" she begged. Shawn held his phone up an snapped several pictures of her cleavage. Shawn looked through the pictures. Her breasts were not as big as Angel's floof or as big as Cherri's based off of what he has seen. But they were not small. To some her chest was a decent size. Not to Shawn though. He never actually found her attractive when they were alive. The only reason why he dated her in the first place was because he felt sorry for her. But after awhile he grew tired of her and her issues._

_"Alright. Now lets do some with her bra off."_

_This went on for twenty five minutes. Shawn took multiple pictures of her with or without her clothes or underwear while Kandi cried, screamed. Begging for them to stop. They all laughed. She felt so emberassed. So ashamed. They untied her when they were finished and tried to cover herself._

_"Put your clothes back on. Now." Kandi scrambled to quickly dress herself. "Stand up." She stood up. Kandi was grabbed again and they walked her to a nearby bridge that was over a river, They brought her really closely to the edge. "Wait! Please! Don't!" Shawn grabbed her face. "I swear. If you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE I will send these photos all over the internet for everyone in hell to see. Got it?" Kandi nodded quickly. "Good. Tip her over boys." She was then pushed over the bridge and plunged into the water._

_"_ Yes... I know." Kandi said, cringing at the memory. He chuckled. "Of course you do ya slut." He said snarkily.

"Remember Izzy. Don't tell anyone. You know what will happen if you do."

"...y-yes Shawn."

"Good. Oh and by the way. It's Axell now Izzy. Bye bye now."

"Please just let me go!"

*SMACK*

Cherri smacked the imp across his face. His arms and legs were tied to a chair. It was dark in the whole apartment and the only light was coming from the kitchen light. "Not until you start talking ya lil' shit!" She yelled. "I-I can't! H-He will erase me if do-"

*SMACK*

_"_ PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! W-What do you want from me?!"

His face and arms were covered in bruises and a few cuts. Tears rolled down his eyes and mucus dribbled down his nose. Cherri crossed her arms and let out a frustrated grunt. "Angie. I ain't getting anything out of him." She turned to Angel who had been watching the whole time. He was standing against the wall in the much darker spot of the apartment near the kitchen where the light could not reach him. his second set of arms were behind his back. The only thing that was visible were his glowing pink eyes and the glowing red smoke from his cigarette. Angel sighed and took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of glowing red smoke. He started to walk towards them. "Listen here shnookums." He said in a firm tone.

"Ya here because one of my girl buddies was assaulted. And I'm tryin' ta find out who." He walked into the kitchen letting himself be bathed in light.

"Because if ya mess with anyone I'm close ta. Then ya mess with me too." He leaned down to the imp's level.

"And it just so happens that ya seem to know something about the jackass who’s all behind this. So if ya keep stayin' quiet..." Angel put out his cigarette out on the imp's left arm. The imp's screamed in pain as his flesh sizzled at the contact it made. Angel finally pulled his arms from behind his back and pointed something metal and cold at the imp's forehead. 

It was a gun. Angel smiled sinisterly.

"Then I just might have to shoot ya."

The imp gulped. "I will give ya to the count of three."

He started to panic.

"One."

But he can't tell them! He just can't Axell will-

"Two."

There’s gotta be another way!

"Thr-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST DON’T SHOOT ME PLEASE!" 

"Heh. Thought so." He removed the gun from the imps forehead and placed it on the nearby table. Cherri wasn't really surprised since she has seen him do stuff like this before with him being from the mafia and all. But at the same to she.... was surprised? She honestly did not know. Angel can be a loose canon but for some reason, this what she had just witnessed felt... off? But she brushed the odd feeling away quickly. Angel laughed

"Now...START TALKIN."


	4. Finally Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandi asks an old friend of hers for advice about her feelings and Angel Dust returns to the hotel

"C-Calm down Vaggie! Maybe he just went to run some errands."

"Errands?! He's been gone for three days Charlie. THREE DAYS. He is clearly not taking this seriously." 

Vaggie sighed and placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders

"Mi amor. I know you love to see the good in everyone, but what did you really expect from him?"

It was currently six in the afternoon. Charlie and Vaggie were currently arguing in the lobby. It had been three days since Angel had left the hotel. Charlie was worried and Vaggie was just pissed and her arguing with Charlie weather or not Angel was actually taking his redemption seriously. Kandi too was in the lobby. She was sitting on one of the mini couches with Fatnuggets sleeping in her lap. She was wearing white shorts, pastel pink and white stripped knee high socks and a black sweater that left her shoulders exposed. It had two connected pink Cherries on the front. She was browsing her phone while listening to music to drown out Charlie and Vaggie's conversation. Kandi was of course worried as well. She had both texted and called Angel at least thirty times but with no response at all. She being the good friend she is, she has been caring of the little piggy during the time he was away. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. Kandi didn't know how Angel's system worked. Like she knew that he had to do things with "clients" for his job and adult films, but something did not feel right. He would usually answer his texts hours after doing his work. All she hoped that he was alright. Kandi felt movement in her lap and looked down to see that Fatnuggets had woken up and was stirring awake. He let out three little oinks. Kandi smiled and pet him behind the ears. Fatnuggets oinked again happily before jumping out of Kandi's lap. Kandi had been wanting to confess to Angel. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. Besides. Why would someone like him love her anyway? He has every man and woman in hell lusting for him. He could have demon he wants. If he did want a partner it would not be her that's for sure. If it is one thing that her previous life had taught her, it's that she was unlovable.

"What seems to be the problem my dear?"

Kandi looked up to see none other than Alastor. She paused her music and took out her earbuds The lobby was now empty. Charlie and Vaggie had left and went upstairs somewhere. "Oh. Hello Alastor." Kandi and Alastor are somewhat friends. Alastor had saved Kandi from an assault when she was freshly new to hell. He had also befriended her aunt before Kandi had fallen. Alastor took a seat next to her. "I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit down. Is everything alright?" Kandi nodded her head. "Yes I'm fine it's just...I'm really worried about Angel. But that's not just even just it either."

"Oh?"

"I...I really like Angel. But I'm to afraid to tell him my feelings. i know he could never love somebody like me. He has hundreds of sinners he could choose from. I fucking know I'll get rejected but I still want to at least tell him how I feel one of these days."

She looked down at her feet and sighed sadly.

"When it comes to falling in love. It scares me. It really does, but that doesn't mean I don't want to fall in love. I'm just...scared. I am scared of rejection. I am scared to give someone the power to destroy my emotions again. Especially down here where finding real love is a rarity. What do you think I should do?"

Kandi looked up at Alastor. He placed hand on her shoulder and looked down at her concerned. "I believe you should just tell him. It would only make you even more distressed if you don't." He started. "However. Don't rush yourself. If you feel that you are not ready, then don't force yourself to do so. Make sure that you know that you are ready."

Alastor stood up. "All though I am confused as to what you see in him." Kandi giggled. 

"Well.Thanks anyway Al." 

"No problem dear."

Alastor then teleported to God knows where. Kandi's eyes then started to get a little drowsy. "Guess a little nap wouldn't hurt." She curled up into a comfortable position on the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Nope. Sorry. Revealing our HQ to outsiders is against our rules."

"Oh come the fuck on!"

Cherri groaned agitated. She pulled Angel to the side where the goon could not hear them. "Angel you are my friend and all, but this is getting tiring ok? We have been at this for three days now and the minute we finally find somebody connected to this so called Ravage gang, they won't fucking spill!" Apparently this Shawn or Axell guy was the leader of a gang called Ravage. Not him nor Cherri have heard of it, but according to past clients they are actually pretty infamous in some parts. They often stole money and other expensive things worth a lot from demons places and or demons without somehow getting caught. And if somebody owes them something and they don't receive their pay. Well. Let's just say it's not pretty. Angel sighed. "Look Cherri it'll be fine. How 'bout I go talk to him? Stay here." Cherri watched as Angel walked back over to the blue horned demon, swaying his hips while doing so and putting on his best seductive look. Angel barely gave his services for free. Barely ever. But he had to do this. He did all of this for Kandi and he's not stop now. Especially when they have come this far. He got real close to the demon to the point where he was pressed against the brick wall of the alley. "So you ain't tellin' us huh?" Angel asked. The goon gulped and blushed. "N-No." he stuttered out. 

"You sure?"

Angel gently grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. Angel licked his lips.

"Maybe I can be a bit...persuasive.~"

He traced his gloved thumb over the demon's bottom lip. 

God he wished it was Kandi looking up at him like this instead right now.

"A-Alright." 

"Good boy.~ Now what do ya say you and me get a room in that nearby motel, hm?"

Hours later Angel came out of the motel adjusting his bowtie. Cherri was outside waiting for him. "Did you really have to fuck him Angie?" she asked. Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. It had to be done. Besides he wasn't half bad."

"So. Did he spill the beans?"

"Yeah. He told me right after we were done and as I was gettin' dressed. Told me everything. I'll tell you what we'll do next three days from now. I think we both deserve a break." 

"Heh. Nice."

It was 8:11pm when Angel Dust arrived back at the hotel. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. It wasn't dark in the lobby. The lights were still on, but no one was present. But since the lights were still on, the others were most likely up. He closed the door behind him. He was about to go to his room when he saw a figure at the corner of his eye. He turned to his right and saw Kandi was sleeping on one of the couches. Angel walked a bit closer to the sleeping demoness. He admire how her sweater contrasted perfectly with her cotton candy colored hair alone the other light colors she wore. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall as she let out light breathing sounds. His precious little pixie right before him. All of the sudden she started stirring and then finally her eyes opened. She blinked three times. Her pink orbs looked up at him and gasped.

"Angie!"

Kandi instantly rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Angel stumbled back a little startled.

"Woah hold on-"

"Where were you?! You have been gone for three days! You did not answer any of my calls or texts! I was worried sick! Do not ever scare me like that again you fucking you idiot! Do you here me?!"

Angel chuckled and ran his finger lightly through her light pink locks. "Calm down will ya? I'm alright, see?" He then wrapped all four of his arms around her. "Also. I didn't know you cared that much about me." he said smugly. Kandi quickly let go of Angel as soon as those words left his mouth. "Nope. You ruined the moment bye." She tried to walk away but Angel yanked her back into him.

"Nah nah nah nah come back here you!"

He wrapped his arms around her again. Kandi looked up at him and rolled her eyes but gave him a little smile. She wrapped her arms around him as well. "But seriously. Just try not to be a dumbass and do shit like this again, ok?" Angel was happy that he got to see Kandi again after three days. She liked seeing Kandi like this. Close to him like this. Holding him like this. Angel smiled down at her once more.

"Whatever ya say Pixie."


	5. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Angel’s obsession for Kandi grows stronger, so does Kandi’s feelings. But at the same time Kandi is scared of the idea of gambling with love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’m so sorry fir not updating this story as fast. I’ve either been really busy and it stressed out. That and combined with writers block made me demotivated. I’ll try to update this story faster if or when I can. Take this as my Christmas gift to you after the long wait. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Both Angel and Kandi pushed away from each other due to the loud scream scaring them for a second. 

They turned to see a disappointed Charlie Vaggie and a worried Charlie with both of their pajamas on. “Angel! Thank goodness you’re alright! We were worried sick!” Said Charlie. “You’ve been gone for three days! What happened?”

“He was probably getting fucked by anyone that payed him.”

  
Vaggie answered. Angel laughed. “You’re one ta talk with the alone time you ‘n’ princes sunshine over there be havin’. Seriously can you two take it down a notch?” Angel replied smugly. 

Vaggie growled and Charlie’s pale face flushed red out of embarrassment. “Well unlike you I don’t have to constantly shake my ass around for complete strangers!” Kandi snickers.

“What ass?”

Vaggie burst out laughing and Charlie was trying so hard not to laugh at Kandi’s comment. Angel quickly turned his head to look down at her dumbfounded.

  
“What the fuck Kandi?!” Angel yelled. “I do too have an ass it’s just little!” Kandi rolled her eyes. “Sure” she said sarcastically. “I may not have an ass to you guys, but I at least found one that I like to stare right here~.” He said suspiciously while smiling down towards Kandi’s rear area.

  
It took her a few seconds for her to get what he was saying. Her cheeks flushed pink. The spider demon busted out laughing. “ANGEL WHAT THE HECK?!” She used her tail to smack Angel’s side“W-Whatever asshole I’m going to bed!” She walked past the three and up the stares. “Wait pixie I’m sorry come back!” He said in between snickers and giggles while rushing after her. 

  
Charlie and Vaggie just stood there for a moment before looking at each other. “You don’t think...” Charlie said. Vaggie shook her head clearly getting what Charlie was saying. “Nah. It’s highly unlikely that Angel would have feelings for anyone. Not to mention he’s more into guys than girls.”

“I don’t know. They sure seem to have some chemistry going on. Didn’t you see them hugging when we came down? And he already has a cute lil’ nickname for her.” Vaggie shrugged.

  
“Ah, I remember what it was like when we first just started dating. It felt just like yesterday.” Charlie said dreamily. Vaggie smiled. “Yeah hun. I know. Let’s get back to bed.” 

  
“Alright.” 

Vaggie gave Charlie a peck on the check before heading back to their room.

  
  
“Pixie hold on!” Kandi turned around. Angel eventually slowed down when he was in a decent vicinity of her. “Angie I swear if you came here to joke more about my ass I-“

“How have ya been?”

  
Kandi paused. “....What?” 

  
“I just asked ya how you were. Ya know. After everything that’s happened.”

  
Kandi blinked. “Oh. Uh... well I’m fine I guess.” It wasn’t unusual for Angel to check in on his friends, but for some reason Kandi had a weird feeling. She couldn’t explain it really. “Um. What were you doing while you were gone anyway?”

“Oh ya know. Just hanging out with Cherri. Blowing stuff up.” Angel lied. Kandi was confused and taken aback. Why didn’t Angel invite her to come with them?

  
**It’s because he doesn’t actually care about you**

Kandi frowned. Right. To think she was stupid enough to think that anyone would give a rat’s ass about her.

**He’s only keeping up this act because he feels sorry for you. Just like Shawn, mother, and father. No one especially down here in this fucked up place actually wants y-**

  
“Hey toots?” 

  
Kandi was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Angel’s voice. “H-Huh, what?” She sputtered out. “Everythin’ alright?” Angel asked. “Yes!” She yelled suddenly. Angel was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

“Shit-Angel I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell-“

  
“Woah Woah slow down there toots. Ya fine ok?” 

  
“Ok.”

It was silent for a moment. Kandi looked away out of embarrassment. Angel however still continued to stare at the winged demoness. He found himself trying to resist the urge to touch her. The urge to lift her head up by her chin and see those beautiful pink eyes round pink freckled cheeks that highlighted her brown skin.

  
**Bump**

**Bump**

**Bump**

**  
Bump**

  
Angel gulped as he felt his heart start to beat in is chest loudly.

‘ _Damn it toots what are ya doin’ ta me?’_

One of the spider demon’s hands slowly started to reach up towards Kandi’s cheek. She felt something gently push her head up by her chin to face the albino spider demon. Kandi looked up at him in confusion before pulling herself away at the sudden contact. It was now Angel’s turn to apologize.

“Sorry. You just looked tired. Go get some rest, ok pixie?” 

“O...Okay.” She responded hesitantly before walking down the hall and turning the corner to go to her room. Angel stood there for a moment. He smiled softly.

“Sleep well sugar.”

  
Angel came back to his hotel room to be greeted by his pet pig oinking at him happily. Angel bent down and picked up the pig known as fat nuggets. “Hey there nuggs. Did ya miss me?” The little pig oinked in response as if saying yes. He closed his door and sat down on his bed. “I’m so sorry. Momma had ta take care of a few things. Did Kandi take care of ya well?” The little pig oinked happily in response. 

  
“Heh. I knew she would.” He sat Fat Nuggets back down on the floor and he walked over to the otherside of the bed. Angel heard his hellphone vibrate. He up the device and instantly frowned when he looked at the screen.

_Val: Angel baby~. I have a client that has requested your services. His a big shot too, filthy rich. He’s offering a lot. I’m gonna to you come back to the studio tomorrow._

  
Angel sighed. And just when he was in a decent mood too.

_Angel: I don’t know if I can Val. I was wondering if I could maybe have the day off tomorrow. It’s been awhile since my last one_

Not even five seconds later, Valentino sent his response.

_Val: I wasn’t fucking asking. You are coming tomorrow or else_

  
Angel Dust clenched tighter on his phone in frustration.

  
_Angel: Yes Daddy_

  
_Val: Good~. Be at the studio at 10:15pm sharp_

Angel threw his phone at the wall and screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if the whole damn hotel heard him. He then plopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

He hated him

  
SO

  
MUCH

  
“Pompous shithead fu-“

  
_*Riiiinnnnngggg*_

  
Angel’s head shot up at the sound of his ringtone. He looked across his room where his device resided. The screen lit up and it was vibrating on the floor.

Should he answer it?

Was it Val?

Despite his thoughts, Angel’s legs disobeyed him and he walked over to his still ringing phone. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he saw the caller ID. He quickly picked up his phone and answered it.

“Yeah?”

  
“Angel are you alright? I heard you scream all the way from my room.”

He felt instant relief wash all over him. Hearing her voice was just what he needed right now.

  
“Nah babe I’m fine. I just stubbed my toe is all.”

“Really?”

Her tone sounded like she didn’t believe him.

“Yeah really. Is this an interrogation or somethin’? Besides, aren’t ya supposed to be asleep?”

  
“Uh, I can say the same for you dude.”

“Wait a second..Awww pixie did ya care about me that much ta check up on lil’ ol’ me hmm?”

“GO TO BED!”

  
And with that, she hung up on him.

“Why did I fall for him out of all people? I mean how could someone glamorous as him fall for a nobody like me? He’s way out of my league.”

  
“Calm down pumpkin, you’re thinking too hard into this.”

Kandi was currently on the phone with her Overlord aunt Willow. When they were both alive Willow practically treated Kandi like she was her own daughter. It hasn’t really changed that much in hell.

  
“You never know honey. You’re gonna have to confess to him sooner or later. If not then it’ll just get worse.”

“I know auntie it’s just...”

Her voice trailed off for a moment.

  
“What if my heart gets broken again? What if it’s the same in the end? It most likely is I just know it. Especially down in this fucked up place where real love is pretty much extremely rare.”

  
Kandi sighed and wrapped her hand around her arm, gripping it slightly.

  
“I’m... I’m scared. I don’t want to be betrayed again. I don’t want to give someone the power to destroy me yet again. I... I just...just want to feel loved again...”

  
Tears were threateningly spill as she recalled the memories of that one fateful night.

The night that led to her one of her first heartbreaks and her damnation into hell.

“Isabelle. Listen to me.” Said Willow. It had been sometime since Kandi had heard her real name. Willow and Alastor were the only ones that knew it, and only Willow was aloud to call Kandi by it.

“I know what happened to you in the past was scaring. Trust me I know. But scars heal, even if it takes a long time. It may take awhile but you will find someone that will heal you.”

  
Kandi sniffed.

  
“How do you know!”

“Women’s intuition hun.”

Kandi chuckled.

“Oh and one more thing before I leave. This fella you’re talking about. He wouldn’t happen to be the famous pornstar Angel Dust would it?”

“Wha-how did you know?!”

“Like I said. Women’s intuition. Alright well I better go and get to bed. I’ve got some meetings scheduled for tomorrow that I’ll have to attend. Good night.”

  
“Night auntie.” 

Kandi pulled the covers over her and sighed. _‘Why won’t these dumb feelings disappear? They’ll only get me hurt in the long run.’ She thought before drifting off to sleep._


	6. What Kandi Pop looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys my hellsona’s ref for those of you who don’t know what she looks like

If you’d like to see what Kandi looks like then click on the link below if you are curious 

<https://www.deviantart.com/strawberryravenchan/art/Kandi-Pop-870822900>


End file.
